Entities (e.g., businesses) develop software applications for internal use to help the entities perform various tasks. An application often includes different modules that perform different functions. Software developers (e.g., programmers) may update an application by creating new modules and/or new versions of modules for the application in response to evolving business needs and/or technical innovations. Before the updated application is deployed, the updated application may need to be certified (e.g., tested) to ensure that the application functions properly with the new modules and/or the new versions of the modules. To do so, as after each update of the application, human testers have to manually repeat a process used to ensure that the updated application is functioning properly. Furthermore, considerable efforts are expended to track how different requests are processed by the updated application and/or how operations of hardware (e.g., central processing unit (CPU) usage, memory usage, etc.) are affected by the updated application.